my bleach
by ididntdoitassad
Summary: this is my version of bleach.what if ichigos mother was yoruichi and his father was a quincy, a new cooler,stronger ichigo
1. Chapter 1

My Bleach

**I don't own bleach this is just for fun.**

This is my version of bleach,I will change a lot of things. Ichigo will be godlike mc,his mother will be yoruichi and his father will be begin:

Beginning

After Yoruichi and Kisuke left soul society they started new life in karakura town, while still keeping monitoring soul society and Aizen. One day there was a hollow in karakura town,Kisuke and Yoruichi felt spiritual pressure they immediately assumed that it was vasto lorde. Yoruichi went to fight it, while in the shadows watched two men wearing cloaks to hide their spiritual pressure. Hollow was strong, it gave yoruichi few wounds while it wasn't even hurt. Yoruichi was about to get serious when cloaked man hit her with kido and gave her a serious injury, hollow was about to attack when she couldn't dodge. In that moment hollow was hit with a blue arrow, Yoruchi looked she saw a man with orange spiky hair. For a while fight continued in stalemate, Yoruichi couldn't believe how strong man was. But in an instant hollow used sonido faster than any so far and sank its teeth in man's shoulder,than it immediately disappeared in air. Two cloaked man left with amused looks on their faces. After hollow was destroyed man said to Yoruichi "you alright?" she answered with a cheeky grin "I was about to finish him off before you interfered" man said "yeah sure" she shout back " I am not some girl that needs to be saved" man said while laughing "to bad I thought you were pretty cute" she answered while blushing " so that's why you saved me" his reply was "maybe" than after a while yoruichi said "yoruichi shihoin" he answered "masaru kurosaki" while smiling like a fool. On the street man yelled "masaru we got to go before we get in any more trouble' while looking annoyed . masaru shouted "be right there you stupid buzz kill" man shout back "quit flirting and hurry up". He said bye to yoruichi and said to man "what you jealous ryuken" to annoyed man,than they left. Yoruichi than stood on street and said to herself"Masaru kurosaki " while thinking he was pretty interesting .

Kisuke's shop

Yoruichi came back and explained to kisuke what happened, after hearing the story kisuke was grining. Yoruichi said "what" he answered "is it me or someone has a little crush". She kicked him which caused him to yell in pain and said "yeah right" while visibly annoyed. She went to train and thought when will she see masaru again.

After a while

Two men were getting ready for college, Ryuken was giving Masaru a lecture about not listening the family to get married and helping Shinigami. Masaru wasn't listening and said on the way to college "she was pretty cute". Ryuken couldn't believe his adopted brother was attracted to Shinigami and said "are you insane,every quincy we suggested you turned down and now you are thinking about Shinigami". Masaru answered "yeah I am insane" and started laughing while Ryuken face palmed. In that moment he felt a pain in chest, when he looked at chest there was a hollow hole and he collapsed. Ryuken shouted "masaru!". In that moment Yoruichi was passing by and saw masaru on the ground with a hollow hole. She ran to him immediately remembered kisuke and said "follow me its our only chance to save him while looking worried. Ryuken saw her expression and said "lets hurry" she nodded while loking worried.

Kisuke's store

Kisuke was drinking tea while thinking, he was interrupted by Yoruichi opening door and saying "kisuke we need your help" while looking worried. He saw masaru with hollow hole understanding the situation and thinking of possible solutions. He then said "put him in the room while I explain the situation", they did as he instructed. He then explained how the hollow infected him causing soul suicide, Ryuken then said "this is your fault, if he never saved you he would be fine." Looking at Yoruichi. She felt guilty and said "why did you help me, you don't even know me" then Ryuken said" because he is an idiot that always helps and has a stupid hero complex". Urahara said "there is only one way for him to live,we need to use Shinigami powers to fight hollow power destroying his soul however the person that uses will have to live forever without them and live the rest of their life as a human". Ryuken looked worried and thought what Shinigami would give their powers to help quincy ,then Yoruichi said "I will do it after all I owe him one". Kisuke and Ryuken looked surprised and thought could it be she is falling for him. Kisuke did all needed and Yoruichi entered his inner world and saw hollow and said "ready for round 2" hollow screamed as she used shunko and after a short battle won and then she saw masaru walking towads her and said " you just cant stay away" in teasing way, Yoruichi then said "who wants to be around pervert like you" slightly blushing then he realized he was naked, he shot back "hey if I am so bad why do you keep looking at me" teasing her. She then said "lets get out of here, you really are an idiot" while smiling, he shout back "thanks and no I am not". She started laughing and then they left to happy face of his brother.

4 years later

Yoruichi woke up next to her husband, he kissed her and said "good morning". They heard explosion and went to living room where they saw ichigo,their son, and looked at him waiting for an explanation. He said "sorry shiro was making fun of me so I had him materialize and hit him" they face palmed. Masaru just said "no zanpaktou sprits in house" while Yoruichi said "didn't I teach you to tease them and not react to what he says and make fun of him to return the favor, I swear if you rile up this easily you wont get any girls" masaru face palmed at her antics. Ichigo said he would return the favor next time and went with them to have breakfast. He knows everything about their past and what he is, he was proud about it. He had orange hair from his father and yoruichis eyes and his personality was similar to his mother and he has the same hero complex as his father. Yoruichi owned a dojo, while his father was a doctor at home clinic. He spent a lot of time with uryu,ryukens son,they trained together in quincy arts with uryus grandfather and sometimes his father and he also spent a lot of time with kisuke. He gained Shinigami powers and ashauchi to get his zangetsus year ago, his parents wanted him to wait a few years but he was really determined and they let him after that he trained with kisuke in kido and fighting In general. Sometimes he would train with vizards , he mastered every hollow ability and could beat each vizard one on one. His mother regained her powers and trained him while teaching him about soul society and how to pick up girls. He liked spending time with his family.

1 year later

As ichigo was helping his mother train others in dojo he spared with tatsuki who couldn't hit him. He liked to tease her until she was so mad she throws stuff at him. Yoruichi simply laughed and said "that's my boy" then tatsuki yelled "sensei!" she kept laughing while girl was blushing. Ichigo liked to tease like her mother, thanks to kisuke he was really smart and like his father has a hero complex that led him to beat up any bully he sees. After training was over he walked tatsuki home together with his father. He was teasing her the whole way while his father thought _I thought I was good at teasing but he was better than me and Yoruichi together._ After they said good bye to tatsuki they walked by river home. Masaru sent ichigo to buy ice cream. He saw a hollow by the river and went to destroy it. It was grand fisher sent by aizen to gather information since kisuke made a device which made it impossible to spy without them knowing. Masaru lost his power in the moment he was about to destroy it. Ichigo sensed what happened and left his body to kon and went to destroy hollow and save his father. hollow looked at him with fear,as he saw two zanpaktou one large blade and a small trench blade. Ichigo destroyed him in an instant and went to his father and said "I am going to take you to uncle kisuke you will be fine" with a worried voice. Suddenly two men appeared one was sosuke aizen, other was gin ichimaru. Aizen said " you surpassed my expectations by large margin I will have to take you with me" ichigo replied "you must be aizen, sorry cant play with you leave before I kill you" then raised his spiritual pressure. Aizen and gin surprised that ichigos power was on same level as aizens,gin said" scary kid". Aizen attacked ichigo,ichigo blocked with ease aizen said" arrogant brat " while pissed off because ichigo had power he shoud have years later according to his plan. Aizen used his hado 88 to get some distance from ichigo than stabed his wounded father. ichigo exploded with rage and then attacked aizen using combination of sonido,flash step and hiryeaku he called echo step while charging zangetsu with cero he yelled "getsuga cero". Aizen couldn't react and got hit leaving him mortally wounded. He then yelled "gin hold him off while I escape" and used flash step only to be hit with a fist of Yoruichi who was pissed off. Gin was kicked by ichigo who was using shunko combined with his hollow power and quincy power which replenished energy he was using. Gin was knocked out and Yoruichi and ichigo glare at aizen and said at same time "you are finished". In the moment aizen was about to be killed suddenly a beam of light which was lifting him up towards menos which used negacion to save him leaving gin behind. Ichigo charged hollow and quincy reatsu and transformed,he had a horn on one part of head and hollow like eye,he yelled "I will kill you". He charged cero from horn used blades to charge single getsuga bigger than before and fired combined attack and yelled "getsuga kuroi". After attack hit he saw aizen with torn of arm bleeding from his chest and one leg almost torn of aizen yelled " I will destroy you" with rage after which he disappeared. He than run towards his dad together with his mom, masarus final words were "I love you two so much" then he died. Ichigo cried on yoruichis sholder while she was barely holding back the tears. He said "mom I am sorry I wasn't strong,I couldn't save him" she said "no I should be the one that protects you two."

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Birth of protector

After the confrontation with aizen kurosaki family went to uraharas store with unconscious gin. Kisuke tried to talk to the boy and his best friend but they said they wanted to be alone for a while. Ichigo asked her mother "Why couldn't dad kill that hollow ,its like he lost his power" while crying. After Yoruichi heard what he said she muttered "no it cant be", she said with a face like she knew what happened. Ichigo noticed her reaction and asked "you know why dad lost his power" with shocked expression. She answered "I am not sure, but if I am right yhwach took his power." . He knew who Yhwach was his father told him stories and prophecy after few seconds of thinking he said "so he will come back in 10 years" with angry look on his face. His mother said "yes. It looks like aizen wont be the only one who is going to get his ass kicked" . Then Ichigo stood up and said "I wont cry anymore, dad loved to see me smile" and forced smile on his face, then his mother did the same thing. After a while they went to kisuke who was talking to gin who was tied up with cuffs that kept him from using his power.

Ichigo said "looks like snake is awake", gin answered "you really are violent for a kid" while smirking. "and you are weak for an adult" ichigo shot back with a forced grin, gin replied "you really are your mother son, only she didn't get flustered from my teasing.". Ichigo then said with a serious face "why are you working with aizen" , gin just said "shouldn't you be angry with me.". Ichigo said to him "your zanpaktou told zangetsu that we are not enemy's and that our ways to victory are different, which can mean one thing you are trying to kill aizen by joining him and gathering information while waiting for your chance to kill him", gin shocked said "you really are scary". Ichigo then said " I have a suggestion for you, if you help me I will let you have a final blow and finish aizen", gin then with amused look said " I am listening". Kisuke and Yoruichi knew boy was smart, but they didn't know he would stay calm in that situation and think of plan. Ichigo then explained plan "aizen from what I heard is a person that planed everything for over last hundred years, so how about we destroy his plans now, kisuke said he probably planned to set me up battles to get stronger however I surpassed his expectations" , gin then said" yeah you ruined a lot of his plans". Ichigo continued "so he will probably think of ways to eliminate me fast, so we will let you go and you will tell him that you used moment of our distraction to escape", gin said " it will be tough to sell that story , but I will make it work". Ichigo nodded and continued " when you are in seireitei you will tell ishin to send signal during captain meeting if aizen is there, after that we will use garganta to arrive and kido I developed to trap aizen" , gin asked "and you are sure kido will work?". Ichigo answered " yes only quincy can escape, while he is trapped you will show the evidence of aizens crimes to head captain and I will let you kill aizen". Gin said while smiling "how are you going to that with head captain there", ichigo said while smiling " simple I will distract him while you kill him , and make up story how kyoka suigetsu was used to trick them while aizen attacked him and you killed him because you had no other choice". After he explained everything he asked " why do you want to kill aizen?", gin simply said "because he hurt the one I love". Ichigo smiled and said "I am glad I didn't kill you, you are better person then I thought", gin replied "I like you kid". Yoruichi was proud of her son for not hating gin. Kisuke then said " I will prepare back up plans In case this fails, even aizen wont predict this rash action". Ichigo just said "thanks uncle" then said to gin "you should go think of a convincing story, I don't thing my excuse will convince aizen". Gin opened senkaimon and left, then ichigo went to train with his mother to get rid of some anger.

Couple of days later

Ichigo returned to his normal life or at least his version of normal, killing hollows, going to school and helping around the dojo. Two days ago he mastered his bankai tensa zangetsu , he and his mother trained more than ever to ditract their minds from sad events that happened. During funeral many of ichigos friends were there to help distract him from the sadness , however only ones that were helpful were tatsuki and orihime. Ichigo sat on couch talking to his mother, she was telling him stories about his father. ichigo said "can shiro and zangetsu come out?", his mom nodded and they appeared before them and said hi. Shiro then said "sorry about this, its raining in ichigos inner world because he is sad", Yoruichi replied "no why is rain problem?". Shiro answered "well old man doesn't like it, and computers and everything else doesn't work", Yoruichi nodded then looked at them, shiro looked like grown up ichigo but white with hollow eyes and zangetsu like a old man. She said "you will look after him, when I cant, right?" , they answered at same time "of course". She just said "thanks", then tatsuki entered the house without knocking with inoe and uryu. They heard voice and thought some friends were visiting and saw shiro and zangetsu. Ichigo gave a short explanation to tatsuki and inoe about him being Shinigami and hollows. Inoe and tatsuki said at same time "who are you?" ichigo answered "they are my zanpaktou sprits". Tatsuki said "old guy looks cool, but other guy looks annoying" ichigo yelled"hey he looks like me" and she answered "yeah that's why he is annoying". Inoe said " I like white guy, old guy seams scary" , shiro just said "I always liked you better anyway, tatsukis to loud.". Tatsuki just said " That's because ichigo teases me all the time", shiro replies "I know, sometimes I give him ideas how to tease you better" . tatsuki just said "how you are just swords", old man answered "actually we are a part of his soul, so all his behavior comes from us, I am logical part of him while he is instincts so if argue with him its same as arguing with ichigo" then two zanpaktou sprits sat down and watched tv in other room. Ishida then said "here, its your fathers and I heard what you are planning and I am coming with you, no discussion" he gave him quincy necklace, which was different from most quincy used to create a bow. He took it and said "thanks. I will call when we go.". Then tatsuki said "where are you going?" ,ichigos mom answered "its Shinigami thing don't worry about it, he will be back to tease you before you know it". Tatsuki just blushed, inoe said" wanna go play video games?", ichigo said "with you, I would go to hell". She was red as tomato ,shiro said to tatsuki "jelous" and she tried to kick him but dodged and went to get a video game . Ishida said "I have to go but if you need anything call me" then tatsuki said "I have to finish see you tomorrow". Ichigo said bye with a smile because he knew tatsuki liked ishida , shiro came to the room with a game he played with ichigo and inoe. Yoruichi talked with zangetsu gathering information about quincy. After a while ichigo walked inoe home with shiro , she then said to shiro "why do call me queen?" because during the game he called her that. He answered " well ichigo is king , so it would make sense that his girlfriend would be queen." Which caused her to blush. Then she looked at ichigo and said "you are not going to be hurt when you go to Shinigami thing right?", he answered "don't worry I am strong " shiro added "don't worry I will protect him". She just smiled before bumping into her brother in front of her house and greeted him. He then saw ichigo and said"thank you for walking her home", ichigos reply was "hi sora. No problem if her future husband isn't going to protect her who is". Sora and ichigo laughed while inoe was blushing, sora just said "if you want my blessing just keep protecting her" and went into house with inoe.

Ichigo went to uncle kisuke and told zangetsu to tell her mom where he is going. He talked to kisuke about plans with aizen and after that he trained with shiro. After he finished training he went home ate with his mother and went bed after looking at fathers necklace.

Few days later

Kisuke got news from ishin that aizen is in soul society injured, aizen said to head captain he fought vaste lorde in human world there will be a meeting tomorrow about details. Kisuke called Ichigo,Yoruichi and ishida to tell them their plan starts tomorrow.

After they got there they went into rukogai to wait until the meeting, kisuke brought some tools that could be useful in case ichigo didn't trap aizen. They stayed at shiba's house, kukaku liked ichigo and liked that he inherited Yoruichis teasing nature. Ganju kept picking fights with uryu , which led to kukaku beating him to pulp. They were in seireitei and were wearing reatsu concealing cloaks to make sure no one knows they are there. After dinner yoruchi and ichigo were in bed preparing to sleep, Yoruichi spoke "tomorrow we take down aizen, your father would kill me for letting you fight and I am selfish for putting my son in this situation just to get revenge but I hope you forgive me". Ichigo said "mom you are not selfish I wanted this, and I think dad would be proud because I am going to protect the people that I love as long as I live". Yoruchi just said "you are right, he would be proud I just wanted you to have few more years to have fun before fighting monsters like aizen", then they fell asleep.

They got up prepared to go into action and waiting for captain meeting to begin.

Aizen and Gin walked towards first division for a meeting. Gin told Aizen ichigo went berserk and hollow took over and while Yoruichi and kisuke tried to bring ichigo to normal he ran away. Aizen annoyed that ichigo was stronger then him and his plan to kill him could take few years. They arrived to captain meeting with tosen greeting them. Kenpachi was last to arrive with yachiru at his shoulder. Head captain spoke "this meeting shall start now that you all arrived". In that moment garganta opened in the middle of the room and a shinigami boy came out with other boy that looked like quincy. In tenth of the second they chanted "bloody eternal prison", then aizen was trapped in red glowing orb. Tosen attacked ichigo only to be blocked by kisuke , soi fon attacked kisuke and was blocked by Yoruichi. Yamamoto saw the scene quincy and Shinigami used something similar to kido to trap captain, what shocked him most was the boy in Shinigami had more reatsu then most captains. Soi fon yelled "move traitor" yorichi answered "you are not touching my son", soi fon was kicked because she lost focus due to her surprise at yoruichis words. Kisuke was at stalemate with tosen, when komamura jumped to help he was kicked by ichigo and flew out of the room. He ran back in and ichigo increased his spiritual pressure and said "you wont hurt my uncle" to komamura who was pinned to the ground. Everybody looked in shock at ichigos power , zaraki was grinning thinking about fighting the boy.

Head captain then yelled "why did you come here?!" ichigo then said " I will explain together with gin, please wait just a second old man". He then pinned to the ground tosen and soi fon and said "next attacker will be crushed" and they all looked in shock. Then started talking "I am here to get rid of sosuke aizen and his followers, he was injured by me a few days ago he ran away after killing my father and he also was experimenting with hollowfication for years, his goal is to kill soul king" everyone looked shocked except kenpachi who wanted to fight. Yamamoto spoke first "this is a serious matter ,if you do have proof you are in trouble and whats your name".ichigo then said "my name is ichigo kurosaki, you already know my mother Yoruichi and gin could you help me with this". Gin handed head captain papers with evidence and said "I have worked for years under aizen to take him down, however with ichigo and captain ishin and ichigos family I finally have a chance to take him down". Then ichigo said "this barrier me and uryu created will hold him for 30 minutes, if you don't decide until then I will kill aizen even if I have to fight everyone here" everyone looks shocked. Kenpachi yelled "looks like a good fight" ichigo replied "shiro says he will play with later,now calm down". Kyoraku asked "who is shiro?" and ichigo answered "one of my zanpaktou sprits, I will materialize him to fight"captains couldn't handle how strong kid was. Kisuke jumped in "you must be all wondering how aizen could do all this, well his zanpaktous real power Is to control all five senses and create illusions.". Vice captains were silent except for hinamori "lies!" and in that moment yamamoto said "silence". He turned to ichigo,gin and rest "this does indeed prove he is guilty and captain ichimaru is it true about the hollow army.?",gin replied "yes". Everyone looked in disbelief yamamoto said " I suspected him plotting something for years and I also now know central 46 is dead, this morning I felt aizens reatsu there and theirs disappear for a moment". Ichigo then said "time limit for barrier Is over" and barrier exploded revealing aizen with holes all over his body almost dead. He then yelled "how dare you destroy my plans!" then he attacked ichigo with speed captains didn't know about. Ichigo caught his blade with his hand and in that moment gin stabbed aizen with his bankai. Ichigo kicked aizen and took his zanpaktou. Gin appeared next to ichigo touched aizens blade and said "finally I am sure you are finished". Head captain looked at what happened in few seconds and said "arrest captain aizen,tosen right now". Gin spoke " I am afraid aizen is dead, my blade is made out of metal that destroys anything organic and I couldn't hit him without my bankai he is too fast" gin said. Aizen then exploded and hinamori was crying while toshiro was hugging her, tosen was arrested while komamura looked at him with disbelief. Yamamoto spoke "Since central 46 is dead I am In charge, all crimes of kisuke urahara,Yoruichi shihoin shall be forgiven and ichigo kurosaki and gin ichimaru will be pardoned for all their action because they saved us from possible war"

Ichigo then spoke "I am sorry for interrupting but there are some captains that survived aizens experiments In human world, what about them?" yamamoto answered "they can come back to gotei 13 if they want, I saw in papers captain gin gave me and I understand they have some new powers that they control and they will be pardoned for them as long as they use them only when its necessary". Kisuke jumped in" I will explain situation to them", finally yamamoto said "you will keep your post in human world and we will discuss situation about ichigo kurosaki and his mother later. This meeting is over." They all left head captains office and yamamoto thought to himself "to think that soul society would be saved by a kid" and thought about kids power.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Day In soul society**

The captain meeting was over, Aizen was dead and news of his crimes were revealed and Ichigo,gin and the rest were known as saviors. Ichigo was walking around with Yoruichi who was showing him around seireitei. First they went to the shihoin clan so ichigo could meet his uncle, even if Yoruichi was annoyed she missed him. They walked into main building of clan and they saw kid little older than ichigo running to hug. They wanted to hit him but they let him hug them and he started talking "I missed you so much sister, why didn't you tell me I had a nephew, I knew you weren't guilty". He turned to ichigo and said"yushiro shihoin you have eyes just like sister, its so nice having a nephew I can spoil" and hugged him super excited. Ichigo was annoyed and said "ichigo kurosaki nice to meet you uncle, could you stop hugging me I cant breathe". After he let them go they had breakfast and ate amount of food that usually takes days to eat, yushiro was laughing how ichigo can eat like his mother. After breakfast they went to training ground were some members of 2nd division were training they greeted them and went back to training. Yushiro joined them because he wanted to know how strong his nephew was, Yoruichi said" ichigo you can use only flash step for movements" yushiro butted in " what other way is there". Yoruichi said " he made a new technique for fast movements, its faster than flash step" Yushiro and 2nd squad members were in shock. Ichigo said fine then he spared with Yoruichi and Yushiro and was beating them hakuda with ease. Soi fon watched from gate in disbelief, then walked in and saw ichigo beat two captain level opponents with ease. Yoruichi said "said that's my boy " and he saw soi fon and said "hi you must be soi fon, mom always spoke of you like a family its nice to meet you". Soi fon replied " lady Yoruichi I am sorry I didn't understand your actions when you left, and its nice to meet you too" she said as she was slightly blushing because Yoruichi thought of her like a family member. Ichigo said "want to spar", soi fon said "sure, you don't mind if I get serious". She used shunko and ichigo asked "did mom teach you shunko" and used shunko as well. Soi fon replied "no I didn't know she knew this move or that it has a name" and she threw a punch. Ichigo dodged and returned the favor, which soi fon dodged and kick him. Ichigo used a kick to sweep her leg and hit her with a palm which ended the fight. Sui fon said "you really are lady yoruichis son, I cant believe you surpassed her in hakuda and speed". Ichigo said " yeah the only person who could beat me in martial arts was my father, I am sorry but I have to go I promised kenpachi a fight I will be back for dinner" he used echo step and left. Yoruichi said to soi fon " he really is his fathers son", soi fon asked "who is his father". Yoruichi said with smile "Masaru kurosaki, the strongest person I met in my life". Then she started to give soi fon pointers how to use shunko better.

Ichigo went to 11th squad to meet kenpachi who waited excited. He said to kenpachi "where do you want to fight", kenpachi pointed to training field. Then Ikaku asked "so you are kid that took out 3 captains in a few seconds. Nice to meet you I am ikaku and this is yumichika " ichigo replied "ichigo, your squad at least doesn't have stick up their ass like some squads" he said remembering kisukes explanation of some squads. Ikaku laughed " I can see why captain likes you. Men with ichi in their name are always strong". Ichigo then manifested shiro and changed his eyes to look like his, shiro said "finally I can have some fun thanks king, kenpachi lets go". Kenpachi said "ichigo I want fight you not your tool" ichigo relied" zanpaktou is not a tool, and I think he is enough,I will fight you when you can use shikai". Shiro punched kenpachi into training field and said "you fight him if you beat me in shikai, I don't need bankai to beat you", kenpachi started laughing like a maniac and said " this will be fun, if you are this strong how strong is ichigo. Looks like I wont be bored for a while". Kenpachi started attacking, shiro dodged and cut him on the shoulder and was said " you idiot if you are bored call your zanpaktou and fight him or you will became weaker". Fight went on for a while and shiro used to sword to cut kenpachi all over his body. Kenpachi took off eyepatch and was at his full power, captains sensed the power and shunsui,ukitake,byakuya, toshiro and sui fon with Yoruichi came after few seconds. They all saw white grown up ichigo and a injured kenpachi, ichigo spoke "don't worry shiro will finish it soon then I will heal him." They all looked shocked that one of his sprits was stronger then kenpachi ,imagine power of two sprits combined . Yoruichi knew how strong was shiro ,she only didn't want him to kill someone. Shiro and kenpachi released their full power and were attacking to end it in one blow. When their attacks met there was dust cloud and no one saw who won, after few second shiro came out carrying kenpachi who was knocked out. He put him down and went to ichigo "thanks king, I needed that he was pissing me off for how he treated his zanpaktou. Poor guy wanted just a good fight ,but his master is idiot. Tell kenpachi I will kick his ass whenever he wants" and he disappeared. Kenpachi woke up and said" I heard that asshole . so my sword wants to fight , I will try to talk to him maybe he is strong like shiro". Everybody looked at ichigo healing kenpachi he used hollow power to heal wounds then absorbed it back in his body and spoke"I healed your injuries but your reatsu will recover in a day or two". Captains left after they saw him heal kenpachi and all thought 'this kid is monster'. Kenpachi asked ichigo "how much stronger are then shiro?" and ichigo answers "shiro is half my power, my other sprit is just as strong in other words you just fought half my power in shikai, if he used bankai you would fight half my bankai power". Kenpachi laughed "so you are two times stronger then him, this is going to be fun", ichigo replied "sure is I will fight you when I get bored hope you are ready". Ikaku looked at the kid stronger than his captain and said "hope you will play with me sometimes" ichigo smiled and said "where is 12th division I want to see uncle kisuke and we will play later". Yachiru jumped on his shoulder and showed direction and said "lets go" ichigo nodded and followed her directions. Ikaku laughed and said "looks like he will find out why captain is always late."

Ichigo and yachiru ended up at the 10th division, ichigo face palmed while yachiru just laughed. He went in to ask for directions he saw toshiro and spoke "sorry to disturb you could you tell me how to get to 12th division". Toshiro answered"kurosaki I wanted to talk to you, you worked together with my previous captain right?", ichigo replied "ishin yeah I did why". Toshiro took a deep breath and spoke "my friend hinamori was aizens vice captain and she is in denial that he is evil,I have tried to talk to her and thought maybe its better for you to explain that gin isn't bad person but aizen was evil". Ichigo thought about it and said "sure tomorrow I will try, but I cant promise it will work" and toshiro just nodded. Ichigo then said "actually I have a question about your vice captain, gin told me he wanted to take down aizen because of person he loved and he looked at your vice captain after aizen was killed in a way that I figured she could be that person" toshiro answered "yeah it would make sense they knew each other for a log time , so what do you want?". Ichigo then said "teasing material" with a dark grin. Toshiro said "of course you are son of queen of tease" then rangiku entered the office and said "captain I have to go to 12th to take a sample of hollow we found on mission" he answered "go and take kurosaki with you he got lost with yachiru". She said "sure he is adorable" ,while ichigos eyes looked like he hit jackpot. On the way he asked " so you and gin how long is that a thing" , she replied "what" with a slight blush. Ichigo then said " so I was right, gin said he wanted to protect the one he loved even before he was Shinigami and you are only option and you blushed so you like him too" he smiled and was doing evil laugh with yachiru. Rangiku said " you are worse than your mother " while he answered " thanks for compliment". They arrived and saw kisuke and said "uncle kisuke I just hit teasing material gold" kisuke smiled "tell me we are going to have fun with this" while rangiku was thinking 'what kind of kid is he' and left. Ichigo went to computer put in password and said" mayuri uncle was right your password is weak". Mayuri was mad when he saw ichigo and kisuke working on something that they called uryu to use his quicy reatsu. He joined them and was interested when he saw it was spying prevention device against quincy. He gave couple of suggestions that helped finish faster. They told him that tomorrow they will use it and explain why, but he already had his ideas. Then ichigo left and went to go tease gin and saw him when he passed 8th division and stopped. He yelled "hey gin rangikus looking for you",gin asked "why". Ichigo now had a grin and said" maybe she wants to see her knight in shining armor and thank him In special way."and started laughing in a mocking tone. Gin just said " nice try kid" then ichigo saw shunsui laughing and said " I like kid, you and I are going to have a drink when you grow up". Ichigo just said "I will find your weakness" and used echo step to go to his mother. He went to have dinner and saw sui fen and yamamoto join them as guests greeted them. Yamamoto was scolding Yoruichi because she didn't teach boy to respect his superiors. Boy laughed and said "first time someone other than dad to scold her for that" to which yamamoto replied "your father was wise man". They were drinking tea and uryu joined them, head captain looked at the boy and asked "I must ask how do you quicy work together with Shinigami,quincy usually hate Shinigami don't they?", uryu looked at old man and spoke "he is my cousin, and my grandfathers dream is for Shinigami and quincy to work together but yhwach smashed that idea to pieces". Yamamoto then said "cousin that means your father was" looking at ichigo. Ichigo answered "yeah a quincy. He rebelled against yhwach few years ago and injured him to the point he had to run to other dimension, well yhwach wasn't at full power and dad even as kid was strong." Yamamoto processed information he just heard and said "yhwach is alive". Ichigo said in serious tone "yeah and we have 10 years to prepare, there is a quncy prophecy sealed king after 1000 years regains his pulse,after 100 his intellect after 10 he would absorb every impure quincy to regain his power and after 10 days he would be back to world, and prophecy is real he absorbed my dads power when aizen killed him and in 10 years he will come back. I wanted to talk to you about this tomorrow to start preparing. ". Yamamoto looked at boy shocked by what he heard and said "we will discuss this tomorrow. Soul king sent a message to thank and no harm in any way comes to you. He said your father was a great ally to him. Now we should eat we will talk about this tomorrow." Then Yoruichi said to her son" you are a little late where were you" ichigo answered "well first I let shiro kick kenpachis ass, he was mad for calling zanpaktou tools then I tried to find 12th division but yachiru showed me the wrong path and we ended up at 10th where I got great teasing material about gin and rangiku, after that I help uncle kisuke create device that will stop quincy from spying from their dimension and I teased gin before I came here". Yamamoto was in disbelief that boy was able to do all that and thought about future prospects as a head captain. Then Ichigo asked Yamamoto "could you help me train after dinner, I will show you kido spells I created with uncle", yamamoto answered "sure I am curious about your mastery with zanpaktou". Ichigo said while smiling "thanks zangetsu wont teach me level after bankai if I don't get stronger" yamamoto jumped in "level after bankai,I have never heard of that". Ichigo explained "according to zangetsu the limit to shinigamis power is reached when you merge with zanpaktou and become one. You shoud be able to do it zangetsus final level is called mungetsu and every final level is called different name." Yamamoto couldn't hide his surprise and asked "ryujin jakka is he telling the truth" his zanpaktou said"yes it is possible, but there was no need for it so far". Yamamoto said "it looks like this old man still can grow stronger" and turned to ichigo and said "boy thank you for sharing this with me whenever you need help with training you can ask me". Ichigo said "really thanks". They ate dinner Yoruichi and ichigo ate the most, Yoruichi was scared that Yamamoto can get even stronger thanks to Ichigo. She could already see her son in head captains robe. After diner ichigo trained with yamamoto who was impressed with boy and saw boys kido he created with kisuke and quickly thought how to add them to his own fighting techniques. Yamamoto taught boy how to control his sprit energy better so he could use his sprit energy in a better way. He went to his home and thought about his new goal of reaching new level, he was excited. Ichigo was laying in be next to his mother and said "this is a fun place" to which his mother said "yeah it is".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey if you are reading this is my version of the bleach so if I change some things, its not because I didn't read the manga its because I am having fun changing it to my taste. Hope you like it. New chapter will probably be published tomorrow. And I don't forget upper letter for the name I am just lazy. **

Preparing for the future

Ichigo woke up in shihoin house and was eating breakfast preparing for the captains meeting. After he ate he walked with his mother,kisuke and his cousin towards the meeting. He then saw Kenpachi and yachiru, kenpachi just said "tell shiro I wanna fight again soon" ichigo nodded and kept walking. He saw gin with ukitake and komamura, he saw gin talking to someone after he came closer he saw rangiku and toshiro. He then said loudly with a smile "looks like new couple cant stop flirting even when captain meeting is about to start" to blushing rangiku and annoyed gin. Ukitake and komamura tried to hold back the laugh but they couldn't then boy ran next to them and said "hello you must be ukitake".

Ukitake liked kids and said "yes how do you know that", he simply answered " uncle kisuke told me you are nice person and you have two zanpaktou sprits like me, so I wanted to ask are they polar opposites and keep fighting over stupid things like mine". Ukitake smiled "no they get along, but kyorakus are like that", then ichigo said "oh yeah the guy that asked me to drink with him when I grow up". Ukitake laughed until he saw kyoraku and said "why do you want to teach kids to drink" with a scary smile. Kyoraku said "thanks a lot kid now you got me in trouble", ichigo just said" you are welcome". Gin just said without thinking "sometimes I think you like chaos", kid just "why not at least its not boring". Byakuya walked behind with renji and ichigo wanted to have some fun " hey are you the guy mom told me never beat her at tag with short fuse". Everyone couldn't believe how blunt kid was, byakuya who was a little angry spoke " I 'd expect nothing less from cat monsters son". Then ichigo got a suggestion from shiro how to push nobles buttons and said "how about we play tag to check if you fixed your temper" and stole his headband using flash step and byakuya said "I have no time for games give me my headband". Ichigo said with a grin "I guess mom was right you really suck at flash step, such a disappointing head of kuchiki clan a little boy is faster then him" while byakuya lost his temper and tried to take it using flash step only to fail. After 30 seconds he gave him headband and said to Yoruichi "you are right mom this is fun". Zaraki and yachiru were laughing like crazy and said "I like you kid, if you join my division I 'll make you 3rd seat". Ichigo said "that sounds good, shiro could fight you all the time" but Yoruichi said "no if you let shiro do what he want like that time against vasto lorde he 'll destroy 11th divisions training area". Kenpachi smiled and ichigo said "so I can fight, when I am bored but shiro cant not fair but fine", kenpachi yelled "kid looks like you are just as crazy as your zanpaktou". After laughing they went in meeting just in time and saw vizards. Captains looked shocked but ichigo said "hey piano teeth, brought entire family" shinji just said "yeah". They were talking to ichigo like he was a part of family. Kyoraku said "my lisa you are even more beautiful then before", ichigo immediately shot back "no hitting on lisa until she teaches me how to pick up girls". Vizards face palmed kensei said "ichigo you were such a nice kid why do you want that pervert to teach you that", ichigo answered " mom said once to dad that everyone deep down is a pervert while she thought I wasn't listening , so I asked lisa to teach me what I want and love helped too" kensei just face palmed again. Lisa just said "don't pick on my disciple" and went to center of the room getting ready for the meeting to start. Everyone went to their place thinking the same 'this kid is going to be a monster'.

Head captain then started the meeting, and said "first I must explain the story behind the missing captains and how they survived, but before that I must thank them for going to hueco mundo and bringing the hyogyoku which is being destroyed right now by quincy who is shooting arrow to drain its energy using energy of the hyogyoku" everyone knew about hyogyoku and its role in aizens plans. Then head captain explained how vizards now have hollow powers and everyone mastered bankai. After telling them the whole story he said" shinji hirako will have his position as captain of 5th division and kensei will take place of tosen with vice captain mashiro, the rest will assume post in human world keeping watch over human world and hueco mundo for the reasons I am about to tell you, but first I am going to ask Yoruichi kurosaki to tell as how she met her husband and birth of her son". Then Yoruichi spoke and told them about how she met her husband, what kind of person he was and how he rebelled against yhwach who was to everyones surprise alive. After she told them everything they were shocked ichigo was a hybrid and was probably as strong as head captain. Then kisuke said "ichigo help me with this" ichigo opened gargantas which led to different spot all over seireitei they threw in little boxes and kisuke pressed remote control button and said "now they cant spy from the shadows". Then yamamoto continued talking "yhwach will be back in 10 years ready for war, and I got message from soul king that ichigos father was his ally and no harm is allowed to ichigo while in soul society, according to memories of ichigos father quincies found a way to steal bankai by using some strange objects. According to uraharas discovery they cant steal bankai from vizards and ichigo because they have hollow power, and so only way to keep our bankai would be to use hollows bellow menos level which can be removed."

Now kisuke urahara and Yoruichi Kurosaki started explaining basic abilities of quincy they know of and how they have power called volstanding similar to bankai. After explanation was done they were all shocked by what they learned. Kenpachi was shaking with excitement. Finally yamamoto said "it was discovered by ichigo kurosaki and me that bankai isn't final level of zanpaktous power but something kurosakis zanpaktou calls mungetsu which is a state of becoming with zanpaktou, however this is impossible to achieve without complete mastery and reaching the limit of zanpaktous power. I am close to reaching this level and kurosaki will reach it in couple of years." Everyone once again dropped their jaws to the floor at fact head captain can get stronger and ichigo is close to his power. After that meeting was over and everyone went to clear their head. Soi fon went with ichigo and Yoruichi while she was thinking about story how Yoruichi lost her husband who sounded like a good man. Gin was spending time with rangiku, and toshiro took ichigo to see momo but it didn't work she didn't want to see him. Kyoraku was talking to ukitake about the situation. It was ichigos last day in soul society and he didn't know what to do before going home so he let kenpachi fight shiro again, kenpachi was a little stronger this time but he still lost. Shiro praised him because he is starting to hear his zanpaktou and said soon he will fight ichigo. Then ichigos uncle came and asked him to visit Shinigami academy to help ukitake who was not feeling well to replace him in practical classes. Ichigo accepted out of curiosity, he heard from kisuke and mom academy was fun and easy. However ichigo was six years old and already smarter and stronger from all of them and he is only going to get stronger, but he thought about possibility of teasing teens and went for it. He was known around seireitei as a genius born once in 1000 years who surpassed some captains at such a young age and worked together with gin to take down the traitor. He smiled when he saw toshiro and gin were asked to hold some classes to so he got there early.

He arrived early and saw toshiro walking into class and had an idea he snuck into student chairs and waited for toshiro to start. Some teen was talking about him and what he heard and he said ichigo was his hero. He then said if ichigo became captain he would be in his squad, then toshiro walked in and started class then saw ichigo and said "kurosaki what are you doing here?". Ichigo moved out off chair next to him and said "I was bored and wanted to see what you teach, I will help you with lecture" toshiro thought about how much ichigo could be annoying to other captains and nodded hoping if he let him help he want bother him. Students couldn't believe kid from stories was next to them, they were really listening to class. Toshiro was teaching them about zanpaktou and asked students what zanpaktou was and most of them answered that it was a tool. Then before toshiro could correct them ichigo said "you guys are idiots, zanpaktou is created by putting a part of your soul into asauchi so in other words it's a part of your soul, for example I treat my zanpaktou like my partner even if they drive me crazy fighting over crap" students felt weird lectured by a kid. Toshiro said "he is right" then a student said "but captain kenpachi is strong even if he thinks it's a tool". Toshiro answered "he was born with a strong spiritual power like ichigo, but if he were to unleash his shikai he would probably be stronger than ichigo" . after that he talked about process required to achieve bankai. Then a student asked" how can we train with a zanpaktou when its just a sword it cant teach us anything as sword". Then ichigo asked "can I take over, maybe if I show them it will be easier to understand" toshiro nodded and ichigos shiro and old man appeared before everyone. Ichigo then said "this is my zanpaktou sprit and he can appear like this or I can train with them in my mind, to get their power you have to prove yourself worthy", shiro then jumped in "in other words you have to be strong and pay attention to zanpaktou like king, he let me fight with kenpachi cause I was bored and let old dude read his boring books on tree in peace and remember your zanpaktou is stronger then you until you master his power". Ichigo said looking at shiro "you picking a fight again, fine when we go home I will play with you" shiro and old man just disappeared. And class was over, students were talking about how great shiro was. Then gin had his class there ichigo just showed up in a moment. He opened a door with a grin and said "looks like you can do something other than flirt with rangiku" and left laughing . Students were talking about rangiku and gin while gin was slightly blushing, ichigo finally done it. It was time for hakuda class which ichigo held he had them spar, then stopped them to fix everyones form and after showing them couple of moves class ended. It was time to go home.

He met up with lisa,uryu,mom kisuke and other vizards that were going to karakura town. They went to sekaimon and few minutes later they were in karakura town. They all went to ichigos house to have diner. Ichigo called orihime and tatsuki to eat with them, they were shy because they didn't know anyone. Hachi broke the ice when he asked orihime about her powers, she said they haven't awakened yet. Hachi said that he sensed they both had power to heal, she was happy she could heal ichigo if he was injured. Tatsuki was talking to hyori, while lisa in the back was reading some magazines for adults. Pizza they ordered was about to arrive,suddenly lisa got up and asked ichigo hoping to tease him"so my disciple who is the girl you like tatsuki or inoe" but to her surprise ichigo just said "inoe, tatsuki is uryus girl". Inoe was red as tomato , uryu and tatsuki just threw pillow at ichigo and said "you idiot". Lisa said "I have taught you well, you are ready learn secret of getting a girlfriend" with a perverted grin. Hachi stopped her and said "you cant talk about that to a kid", lisa just said "fine". Tatsuki just said "who is she", ichigo answered "she is my master at sword fighting and flirting with girl also a pervert". Everyone just face palmed and said "this explains so much". After pizza arrived they left and ichigo walked inoe home while uryu walked tatsuki home. Ichigo talked to inoe about how he teased captains at soul society and said how he wanted to bring her along. She started blushing and ichigo said "you don't need to be embarrassed around me, you know I will always protect you." She hugged him and kept walking home until she arrived to house then ichigo said "hey brother in law" to sora. Sora was used to it and said"don't joke around" ichigo just said "I gotta go its getting late and I am not joking"

Ichigo was about to fall asleep in bed and was thinking about training. He has ten years to prepare.

**In next chapter ichigo will be grown up and there will be a lot more action any suggestions are welcome. Hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Just a another crisis**

Its been nine years since Aizens death, and everyone lived a lot more peacefully. Ichigo was woken up by his mother yelling "get your but down here or you will be late", he just got dressed and went to eat. He ate with his mother, who kept bugging him about when is he going to give her grandchildren to spoil. He just said " I am to young to think about that, sure I have girlfriend but that doesn't mean we are going to start making babies". She just said "you really didn't get that behavior from me", and went to kisukes store. She needed to report to soul society about situation in human world. Ichigo locked the house and went to school, he was 15 now. He didn't really change his personality, he only learned to control his urge to tease a little. He was now taller than Yoruichi and had a buff body thanks to training he did for last nine years.

He saw Inoe on his way to school and after a quick kiss he walked to school with her. They met up with tatsuki and uryu while walking who were hiding their relationship because they were shy. They were all in same class and spent most of their time together. They walked in classroom and keigo was running towards ichigo yelling "ichigo". Ichigo just hit said "whats up keigo", he said hi to mizuiro. Then Chad walked in said hi and sat down. Tatsuki then asked " hey ichigo can your mom help me prepare for karate tournament", he replied " yeah sure, she doesn't like sparing with me anyway because I am too strong". Keigo just said " hey ichigo saw black haired babe coming out if your house when I was passing by, who is she", ichigo said " my master". Inoe asked " lisa, I thought she went to visit kensei", to which he replied " yeah he pissed her off and she came to spar to let go off her anger." Keigo immediately said " maybe I should start karate", to which inoe said " she is not that type of master" with a blush". Mizuro asked "what do you mean", ichigo replied "she taught me how to pick up girls, tease people better when I was little kid". Tatsuki just said " in other words she helped create a monster" , ichigo shot back " not true, I was already a monster". Then everyone laughed, even chad. Only tatsuki and orihime knew about his secret. Class started and rest of classes went without anything happening that was interesting.

It was time to go home they all went different way, ichigo wanted to go with orihime but there was hollow alert. He gave kon his body and used echo step to go to hollows. He saw a girl being attacked and in split second he killed about thirty hollows. He said to her "you alright, are you from soul society", he noticed she didn't have a soul chain. She said "that's none of your business" and then hundreds of hollows attacked him while she was carried to safe distance by two soul reapers he didn't know. He killed all the hollows with a single swing of his smaller blade. She said to two soul reapers who said they were her body guards " who is he". Then one spoke up " most likely ichigo kurosaki" , after she heard she couldn't believe it. Man who saved gotei 13 as a kid and was stronger than most captains. Ichigo appeared before them before they could run and said " could you explain why you have mark of kasumioji clan and why so many hollows were here", then small girl said " I am sorry, I didn't know who you are and that you were son of former leader of shihoin clan, my name is rurichiyo kasumioji head of clan". Ichigo just said " drop the formalities me and my mother are not nobles and why are you here and not in soul society", her bodyguard answered " could you assist us to resolve a problem , from what I heard you help those in need". Ichigo just said " come to this location tonight and we will talk now I have to go train" and gave them piece of paper. They nodded and he went to vizards hideout to train.

After he was finished with training he went home with orihime who always was at his place for dinner. He heard bell ringing and went to see who is it. It was rurichiyo and her bodyguards, he let them in and led them to table to eat before they talked. They greeted inoe who already heard story from ichigo, and ate. Then one of bodyguard spoke "I am kenryu and this is enryu we are ladies bodyguards and we are in desperate need of your help" and bowed down. Ichigo just said " explain your situation and we will think of best course of action", while he was talking orihime gave rurichiyo candy. Two man then explained how clans elder wants to kill rurichiyo to rule the clan and they need protection. Ichigo just nodded and said " I understand the situation. Do you have a place to stay, if you don't you can stay here.". Rurichiyo just said "if that's all right with lady Yoruichi , we will stay until tomorrow.", ichigo replied " mom wont mind, she went to soul society and will be back in hour. This house has a protective barrier and tomorrow I will introduce you to some friends who can keep you safe while I am gone. They all are captain level soul reapers." She just bowed down then fell asleep, they took her to a guest room.

In morning Yoruichi yelled " breakfast is ready". They all came two eat, Yoruichi heard the story and said there is some bad rumors about clan right now which they confirmed. Roruichiyo then said "must be nice living life without clan telling you what to do", Yoruichi replied " it was my choice, you can make the same choice if you want". Ichigo called vizards asked them to keep them safe while he was at school. Ichigos day was boring, nothing interesting happened. Roruichiyo was learning about human world with vizards. She had fun,something that didn't happen in a long time. They came back to ichigos house to discuss plan of action. Then they were attacked by assassins from clan, which were about to attack. But ichigo used echo step and stopped them, he in a single attack killed 3 assassins. He saw their swords and remembered something kisuke taught him about bakkoto. Then he broke mirror on handle of leaders swords and 3 assassins who had high spiritual pressure. Small assassin who looked like a goblin attacked him with bakkoto that had strange shape, only to have his sword broken by ichigos punch. Ichigo used two blades to send two getsugas towards two assassins which killed them. Small assassin attacked in hope of distracting him so leader could get away. But ichigo put swords back and used his fist to use bala which hit small assassin so fast he was bleeding from fatal wound which he didn't notice until moment later. After small assassin fell leader backed away, he was scared because his strongest warriors were killed in instant. Ichigo appeared in front of him so fast the purple haired man didn't see him move and said "you wanna surrender", and men suddenly scattered broken mirror pieces and activated spell that trapped ichigo. Ichigo looked where he was, he saw river bank where his dad was killed. He saw his dad walking towards him, and suddenly attacking him. It hurt ichigo that someone used his dad as an illusion, he then hugged the man and said "dad I know its my fault for being weak back then, but me and mom are fine and we will live forever with you in our hearts. We love you and miss you and hope you are proud of us". Ichigo let out black reatsu that crushed illusion leaving only him and enemy leader. He then said " you made me remember bad memory, for that you will pay", leader replied " how can you have so much power I am chosen one and I am the strongest". Ichigo just said "well chosen one I am ichigo kurosaki and I will end this in an instant", then leader started powering up until sword almost swallowed him whole. Ichigo figured out what he was doing and dodged his few attacks, and just in the moment enemy was about to release some energy attack ichigo put his hand up and activated spell he created by combining cero and kido and said "dark extinction ray". Ichigos attack crushed leaders attack and destroyed his body leaving not even dust. Rorichiyo and two bodyguards looked shocked, they heard the stories but they couldn't believe it. Ichigo was distracted with fight and didn't see chad who was looking at ichigo in his Shinigami form standing in air. Chad couldn't believe what he saw ichigo destroying three man who looked like monsters while moving faster than he could see. Ichigo thought great a another explanation. He landed on street and said "hey chad we should talk, how about you come in and I will explain". Chad entered in silence and saw ichigos mother who said " let me guess he saw the fight and you have explain that his friend is badass Shinigami". Ichigo nodded and said to rorichiyo to stay the night until they are sure its safe and she was tired and went to room to rest thinking she was finally safe. Ichigo then with his mother explained to chad about Shinigami, hollows and quincy. After hearing everything chad just said "so orihime, tatsuki and uryu have powers , do I have some power", ichigo replied " yeah probably, but you don't have to get involved if you don't want to".

Yoruichi just laughed and said " you don't have to worry my son is strongest Shinigami you will meet, he was stronger then me and some of strongest Shinigami out there. What you saw there was less than ten percent of his power". Chad was shocked but said " I always knew you had hero complex, but didn't expect you to actually be a hero", ichigo replied rubbing back of his head " I guess I am my fathers son".

Chad left after a while, he decided to learn to control his powers with help of ichigos uncle. Ichigo was thinking on his bed about how a little kid doesn't deserve this harsh life. He said "I have decided, I am going to take care of idiots that did this to her".

After assassins didn't come back elder that sent them was cursing "damn you, why did that monster had to get in way now not even amagai can help me."

**I wrote this arc because I had a few ideas but I decided to put them In order from weakest fights to more interesting stories. Hope you like it.**


End file.
